I Hate Everything About You
by AkatsukIxGirL
Summary: HidaTema songfic. Hidan and Temari have questions about their confusing and a little unstable relationship.. Rated M for language just to be safe. R&R Plz


**I Hate Everything About You**

**This is story based on the song I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.. I just recently found out that songfics weren't allowed so I had to remove the lyrics from the story.. Hopefully it's still alright without them.. And.. Enjoy :)**

* * *

She lied down in her bed staring aimlessly at the wall trying her hardest not to think about what had happened. Not two hours ago had she been in a fight with the person she was in a relationship with just before he left to go on a business trip. Even though it was no point in trying to forget she kept telling herself that she was at least trying to wipe it from her memory. How many times before had she done this.. To many to count.. And everytime she told herself to forget only so she could feel some security and confidence. He the same... Two hours ago they had fought. Two hours ago he had left and would be gone for at least a week.. Yet they haven't even begun to miss each other.

She lay in her bed curled up in sheets still staring at the wall and he in a plane staring out the window not even noticing the attendant offering him refreshments while trying to look her best to maybe get his number they were mezmerized by the flashback that played in their head to no avail no matter how hard they tried to get it to stop.

-Flashback-

He sighed getting annoyed now "Would you shut up and listen to me!"

"No! I've tried listening to you Hidan! How the fuck am I supposed to know that you're really going on a business trip and you're not just out screwing the next girl that you lay your fucking eyes on?" She screamed and glared at him. He glared back.

"If I was going to be one of those damn idiots who have std's because they fuck every single woman they see then I wouldn't even be with you! Seriously."

They had been in her dorm room when the fight had taken place and Temari's roommate Ino was forced to wait in the hall if she wanted the yelling to be less harsh on her ears. So she had to stay awake until the fighting ceased. Nearly everyone that were less than 4 rooms down on either side of their room heard their fighting and had yet to get used to it.

"Damn paper thin walls" Ino said to herself as she sat slumped against the wall opposite their door.

"Well then What the hell are you still doing here?" Temari yet again screamed not really knowing whether she was hurt or not.

"Wasting my time obviously!"

"Obviously"

"I come here to tell you that I'm leaving for about a week expecting a loving goodbye from the girl I've been seeing for a fucking year and you yell at me! it's fucking unbelievable"

"Get out"

"What?" He asked in dibelief.

"I said get the fuck out of my goddamn room!"

Within five minutes he was gone and walking furiously out of the building and everyone was able to get to sleep now, except Temari... Two days had gone by since he left and they still didn't miss each other.

_**"**__Why?" They paused thinking the same thing though in two different places."Why do I stay with him.".. "I don't even know why the hell I'm still with her"_

"I hate his damn ignorance and the way that he never seems to care about me." She looked Ino who could only look as sympathetice as she could for her friend."I don't know why the hell I love him. There is absolutely nothing to love about him.. Nothing.. Only things to hate." Ino reached across the table and took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sure it'll all make sense soon enough"

"That damn woman thinks that I'm cheating on her! It's fucking stupid. Seriously." He looked at his collegue as if he was execting Kakuzu to have all the answers to his problems."I hate her so much. She's confusing, ill tempered, she assumes things way to fucking fast and it annoys the hell out of me... Why is it that I still love her?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Kakuzu said..Hidan rolled his eyes.

Five days had now gone by with the two not sleeping very well at all and having to think about the confusing feelings toward one and other.

Even though they do happen to love each other not one ounce of longing has came to either of them. Only anger annoyance confusion and the thought of what was going to happen when Hidan is to come back home.. Would it lead to antoher fight? Or would they make up and live happily ever after?.. Seeing as how they could never live happily ever after it was a good chance that they would fight. For a fairytale is mearly a fairytale, nothing more... And for Hidan and Temari.. Fairytales never come true. Hidan is no Prince Charming and Temari is not a princess nor a damsel in distress.

Temari was on her way to her next class when she came across a paper in her text book and almost had no idea where she had gotten it from.. It was Hidan's first sorry letter after one of their first fights. It read**:**

_Temari, I'm sorry that I got a little carried away. I shouldn't have even thought about fighting your brothers. It's not their fault that they don't want to share you. I even want you to be mine and only mine. Please understand that even at the age of 24 This is my first actual relationship and by all means beat the shit out of me if I ever screw up again. Sorry for being an ass please forgive me.. That's all I ask. Even if you don't want to see me again. Just.. Forgive me... And if by any chance you do wish to stay with me then call... but you if you don't.. Then don't go to that Nara guy.. I know the bastard likes you. Everyone does. But seriously he's a dipshit... Sorry.. This was suppose to be a sorry letter not a go-ahead-and-dump-me-even-though-I-love-you-but-screwed-up letter.. Don't dump me.. I don't know what I'd do without you._

_Hidan._

Temari felt as though someone just punched her in the stomach and her eyes started watering "So that's why I love him" She said between small sobs.. "God I'm an idiot.".. But in her head playing over and over again was. Does he still love me? Or had I pushed him away for the last time?

Temari anxiously sat in her classroom thinking about the return of the man of whom she accidently gave her love to unsure of whether or not she would go and see him when he arrives. Little did she know that he was doing some thinking of his own and had realized just what she had when he found the picture of her that he kept in his pocket as he was looking for his keys in the hotel room that he was staying in the previous night which left him needing to feel her in his arms again and this time keep her there and never let go. Or almost let go.

When the plane finally landed Hidan shot up from his seat and hurriedly got his bags and made his way to the lobby where he hoped his girlfriend would be waiting for him.

When he got there Hidan looked around almost frantically, hoping that he would somehow miraculously see her somewhere. When he lost the hope that he had and came to realize that Temari hadn't come to greet him the pain he was feeling almost overwhelmed him to the point of tears.. But he was stronger than that... Hopefully.. Making his way to the door Hidan hadn't even noticed that someone was running up to him until he was tackled to the ground.

Withouth realizing who it was he was gonna start mouthing off to the guy who pushed him down."Hey what the fuck was that fo-" He looked at her in the face and his expressoin softened as he was gazing up the beauitul smirking girl on top of him.

Without warning she kissed him and he was still processing the fact that she didn't hate his guts. When they pulled apart Temari still on top of him she looked at his expression and got annoyed."What is it now?" No answer."You bastard." She was about to get up off of him but he pulled her back down and hugged her.

"God I hate the way I can never be sure of what the hell you're gonna do next. And I hate how you assume that I'm going to do something stupid all the time. and I hate how you're such a bitch. But I could never cheat on you Temari.. Even though _I hate everything about you_."

She grinned."I hate how you never seem to care about me. And how damn mysterious you always are. And the fact that you are so freaking stupid. You're nothing but a bastard who swears way to damn much.. _I hate everything about you_ as well."

And simultaneously they said."Why do you love me?"

"That is a question I may never be able to answer.. but I do love you"

"I love you too... Even if you are a bitch."

"Asshole".. Even as they threw names at each other they still stayed on the floor of the airport lobby and kissed. The kisses were getting more rough then Hidan flipped their positions and straddled Temari and they smiled mischevously at each other. Hidan was about to lean in for another kiss when a security guard had to come over and ask them to leave. They walked out of their hand in hand and everything they could possibly want... Each other.. With the exception that they hated each other at the same time.

* * *

Reviews would be much appreciated :D and I hope it wasn't too confusing without the lyrics there.


End file.
